creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vaclavfestivo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Six Million page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:01, July 10, 2014 (UTC) In The Circle Hey, I didn't want to artificially inflate my comment count, so I figured I'd take this to your talk page (I hope that's ok). I'd definitely like to work on the story a bit more, so I was wondering if you could highlight the parts you thought can across as "annoyed." I think what I was going for was more "resolved," as the character has had four years to accept what's happened to him, and I can see how those two could read similarly.WatcherAzazel (talk) 05:28, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Firstoff, I understand what you mean. And now that you say it, it makes more sense. Second, I felt that these were some of the quotes: Not all A-listers (although there were a few of those) Dawson might be crazy, but I wasn't going to miss out on a chance to enjoy myself. Sometime, I forget precisely when, it had been on a night when I was bored, I had done the math. I mean, it was just a movie. No matter how strongly he felt about it, if he was sick, this wasn't going to change shit. Hell, I'd probably be posting my fiftieth analysis of what it meant, based on half-remembered details, instead of this story. Guess that's the final mystery solved. These were some of the quotes that I meant. It seemed too calm to me personally, but that's just me personally. Third, this was a great story, really was. I apologize if I sounded snooty or anything. Keep it up! P.S. Thanks for the advice on my piece "Six Million". I looked at it again and I thought about it hard. It means a lot what you said there. Vaclavfestivo (talk) 06:15, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Not at all! I can definitely see where some of those sentences are weak. I mayI do my next edit.(WatcherAzazel (talk) 20:51, July 12, 2014 (UTC)) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. Mystreve (talk) 17:56, July 14, 2014 (UTC)